


Summertime Storms

by hyacinthis



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, idk i had an idea for this and then i lost it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: Legs lifts her head to look at both of them. She lays her head back down on Dante’s thigh and closes her eyes, grunting tiredly. Ari considers moving to go make breakfast or something, but he can’t force himself to move. Dante is so warm and he looks so comfortable…They’ll be fine just laying there for a few more minutes.Or a few more hours.





	Summertime Storms

It’s hot. It’s always hot, but today it felt even hotter. It wasn't a dry head like they were used to. No, they could handle a dry heat. It was a wet heat. The storm the night before had turned it into a terrible, sticky, wet heat that Ari could barely stand. He didn't think anyone in El Paso could really stand it. 

Thunder rumbles lowly outside of the house, quietly rumbling the walls of the Mendoza home. Ari hears some of the pictures on the wall rattle and he opens his eyes groggily. He hates when he first wakes up in the morning. But once he wakes up, he’s awake for good. He sighs lowly, watching the fan above his head turn slowly. It's never been a very good fan and it just seems to go slower when he needs it the most.

He goes to shift to his other side but is weighed down. Dante’s legs are wrapped around Ari’s and his head lays on his chest as he snores quietly. As uncomfortable as Ari is, he can't help but smile. He reaches down and cards his fingers through Dante’s growing hair. It grows faster than his, he notes. Just a month ago he cut it and it’s getting scruffy again. It’s okay, it looks good.

Ari watches him quietly, keeping his breathing steady so he doesn't wake him. He’s handsome when he sleeps. He’s more handsome when he’s awake, but he’s handsome when he sleeps to. Ari reaches down, gently rubbing his thumb across a scar on his jawbone.

Ari suddenly jumps as the phone rings loudly in the living room. He sighs, trying to sit up, but Dante is dead weight when he’s asleep.

“Dante,” he murmurs, nudging the slightly taller male. He doesn't budge. “Christ, Dante.” Ari grunts, nudging him off of him before walking out into the living room, snatching the phone from it’s cradle.

“Hello?” He grumbled tiredly.

“Good morning, precioso chico.” Just his mother, that's good.

“Morning, mom.”

“Did you two make it through the storm alright?”

“Yeah, it was bad but it didn't hurt anything,” he says, looking out the living room window. “There's a few broken branches in the front yard but they're not big or anything.”

“Good, good. When you called saying you were staying at the house, I got worried. But you two are okay?”

“Perfectly fine.” Ari answers, rubbing his face.

“Good, we should be home tomorrow evening if the weather permits. Have you been feeding Legs?”

“Yeah of course, you know I wouldn't forget.”

“I know, I know. I just have to check, cariño.” She says and Ari can hear the smile in her voice. 

“Well, I’ll let you go, mi hijo.” She says after a moment’s pause. “Keep in touch, I love you.”

Ari stands by the phone for a moment even after she hangs up before he puts it back in it’s cradle. He walks to the kitchen and pours Legs her dog food. As he puts the bag up, he hears her claws lazily clicking across the floor. She enters the kitchen and looks up at Ari, nudging her head against his leg affectionately before walking to her dog bowl. He refills her water bowl as well before putting on some coffee to brew.

It’s not long after Legs finishes her breakfast that Ari hears Dante’s shuffled footsteps coming down the hall. Ari pours his coffee into a mug and sits at the table. Dante shuffles after him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He rests his head on Ari’s shoulder and closes his eyes, pressing his face into his neck. Ari smiles a little, taking a sip of the piping hot coffee as he reaches back and threads his fingers through Dante’s hair.

“Come back to bed,” Dante whines into his neck. “The bed is all cold without you.”

“I’m good,” Ari teases. “You want some coffee? I made enough for both of us.” 

Dante makes a ‘blegh’ noise and walks to the refrigerator, grabbing a carton of orange juice. He pours himself a glass then sits next to Ari, taking a slow sip, downing half the glass. Ari watches him coolly, taking in all of his small movements. The way his fingers tap against the glass, how often he blinks, how cute his bedhead looks. Dante glances over at Ari and smiles a little sheepishly. He scoots closer to him and lays his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Why are you so tired?” Ari asks, reaching up and stroking Dante’s cheek. “You fell asleep before me last night.”

“Did I?” Dante smiles, nuzzling Ari’s hand. “I don’t remember.”

“Yeah, you fell asleep and you slept like the dead. I was getting out of the shower and when I came into my room you were just… Passed out.”

Dante chuckles slightly, his cheeks heating up a little. “Whoops,” he murmurs, rubbing Ari’s arm. “I guess I was tired. Rain makes me sleep better, too.”

“Yeah, I know. You wouldn’t wake up when I tried to wake you up this morning either.”

Dante smiles, shaking his head and reluctantly pulling away. He takes another long sip of orange juice then stands up to wash out the glass. Ari stands slowly to refill his coffee. “Do you want to go grab something to eat or–”

Dante cuts himself off with a yelp as thunder roared loudly outside at the power flickered off. Ari sighs loudly and Dante turns off the sink. Ari walks over to one of the kitchen drawer and rustles around in it until he pulls out a flashlight. He turns it on and walks over to a power box in the hallway, opening it and switching it on and off a few times. Dante follows after him, wrapping his arms around one of Ari’s.

“I think the power’s gonna be out for a while.” Ari murmurs, turning and pressing a kiss to Dante’s forehead. “Wanna stay here with me until it comes back on?”

“Yeah,” Dante says as Ari starts to walk back towards the living room. “I’d feel bad leaving you all alone in the dark here.” He adds.

Ari scoffs and lays on the couch, Dante slotting himself between his legs. “I’ve handled worse.”

“I know but…” Dante shrugs.

He rests his head on Ari’s chest for a moment before Legs hops up onto the couch with them, trapping them from going anywhere. Dante smiles, looking up at Ari as he turns off the flashlight. The thunder rumbles outside and it’s nice. It’s not anything loud and nerve wracking, it’s turned soft and gentle. Like the kisses Ari plants along Dante’s forehead.

“When are your parents coming home?” Dante asks conversationally as Ari rubs a scar along Dante’s hairline.

“Tomorrow evening is what they hope.” Ari shrugs, resting his hands on Dante’s back.

“You wanna stay at my place tonight? It’s supposed to keep storming but I don’t want you here alone.”

Ari chuckles. “I’ll be fine.”

“No, come on. Just stay with me tonight. Mom and dad won’t mind.”

“I’ll have to bring Legs.”

Dante hesitates for a moment, nuzzling Ari’s chest. “She can come too.”

Ari smiles and they’re quiet again, laying comfortably against each other. Legs beats her tail gently against Ari’s foot and all feels right. He closes his eyes as Dante shifts slightly on him, grunting as he gets more comfortable. Ari stares at the dark ceiling above them, remembering the night before and how warm Dante was. It was too hot to cuddle but he didn’t have the guts to move Dante. He was sleeping so peacefully, he didn’t mind even if it made everything hotter. 

Dante squirms closer to him, pressing a few kisses to his lips. Ari smiles, pressing a few more back and hugging onto him tightly.

“What were those for?” Ari smiles.

“Dunno.” Dante shrugs. “I just thought you should have them.”

Ari smiles even wider and leans down, pressing a deep kiss to Dante’s lips. They hold it for as long as they can, then the power flicks back on. Ari pulls away slowly and smiles, scratching Dante’s head gently.

“Well, that didn’t last very long.” He smiles.

“No, it didn’t.” Ari answers. 

Legs lifts her head to look at both of them. She lays her head back down on Dante’s thigh and closes her eyes, grunting tiredly. Ari considers moving to go make breakfast or something, but he can’t force himself to move. Dante is so warm and he looks so comfortable…

They’ll be fine just laying there for a few more minutes.

Or a few more hours.


End file.
